


Stay Alive

by Lilylove22



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Shooting, beta, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylove22/pseuds/Lilylove22
Summary: Modern time Au~ Bad things happen bingoVoltron Enterprises is the best running buisness in the country in partnership with Altea fighting against Galra Corporations. Its all fine until one faithful daywhere the world turned upside down





	Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger warning: Shootings, death, and lots of angst please don't read if you're sensitive to these things!**
> 
> Edited and reveiwed by @Unassuming Soda (check out her [Tumblr](https://unassumingsoda.tumblr.com/)  
> Part 1 of Bad things happen bingo if you want to request a fic for it shot me an ask at[Tumblr](https://lilylove22.tumblr.com/)  
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
> This author replies to comments

No one really knew what happened. One minute they were in a meeting discussing their marketing plans for future products, the next thing you know the whole building was on lockdown.

The company Voltron enterprises were founded by five individuals. Everyone knew them. Kathryn McClain or Katie for short but her friends call her ‘Pidge’, Her husband Lance McClain, Takashi Shirogane or Shiro for short, Hunk Garret, and last but not least Keith Kogane.

Voltron was in partnership with Altea which is ran by two people Alurra Johnson and her uncle Coran Johnson. It was owned by Alfor Allura’s dad but he was tragically killed and Allura’s mother was killed in a car crash.

Galra Corporations was their number 1 enemy. Zarkon was their leader. He gets rid of anyone who stands in his way and unfortunately, Alfor was one of them.

Time is free but it's priceless you can’t own it, but you can use it. You can’t keep it, but you can spend it. Once you’ve lost it you can never get it back.

_~10 minutes earlier~_

“Depending on the margins this should be fine right?” Shiro said pointing down on Katie’s work.

“Well yes and no. If we take this and take 45% off we’d get this.” She pointed to the math on her paper. “But there may be… no that's not it.” She did the math in her head and her eye lit up with enthusiasm. “Oh! I’ll be right back, you guys start without me.” She hurried off with her papers.

“Sure thing Pidge your the genius.”

After the team (excluding Katie) was settled down Shiro initiated the meeting.

“Due to the damage, the Galra did the margins have dropped down further than we predicted even of the stock market. Of course, Katie and I tried to cut down the cost of possibility”

Keith cut Shiro off “What I don’t understand is why aren’t we giving the galra what they deserve. We can do so much more but yet we keep going in an infinite circle with these people. Why don’t we bring the fight to them!” Keith slammed his hands on the table practically yelling the last part.

“Ok jeesh calm down.” The Cuban tried calming him down

Shiro only sighed “Keith this isn’t first grade where you can plan revenge on your classmates because they stole your pokemon cards.” Lance snickered at that and Keith threw a glare his way. “We need to strike when they’re most vulnerable. You can’t fight fire with fire Keith.”

Keith scowled “Yeah apparently you can’t fight it with water either,”

“That's quite enough! Allura said with a mothers efficiency

_Bang Bang Bang_

“What the-” Keith was cut off by Lance

“Everyone duck!” he shouted

_~current time~_

“Is everyone alright?” Hunk asked with concern in his voice

“Y-yeah I’m fine.” Lance rubbed his forehead which he hit on the table when he ducked. “Keith get your fat body is crushing my legs, get off of me!”

Keith groaned “First of all I’m not fat second of all-”

“Second of all right now isn’t the time for your third-grade rivalry,” Shiro said in his dad-like voice.

Allura was about to say something but she was instantly cut off by the coms.

“411-725 sequence had been initiated lockdown sequence has started.” Sirens filled in every room. “I repeat 411-725 sequence had been initiated lockdown sequence has started.”

Hunk pulled his knees towards himself wailing “We're going to die!”

Back when Voltron had initially started Pidge came up with a security system for individual purposes when the security system detects emergencies the whole building goes on lockdown the only source that can in the building is police department once their here the barrier goes down.

“We can’t rely on people Takashi,” she said sternly “They can turn on you faster than you can say quiznak.” She was right. Shiro knows it, and he hates when she’s right.

“And lastly we have code ‘411-725’ this sequence is called to initiate when a shooting breaks out. Matt and I fully organized and colour-coded each individual sequence because what are we animals.” The Holt siblings looked at each other slyly.

“What makes you think we’ll need an alarm for a possible shooting?” It’s a dumb question for Shiro to ask, yes. But he did like to test out how far the Holt’s knowledge went. Next thing you know everyone in the room started to question them.

Matt started to answer him but Katie cut him off instantly.

“What's the chance of you being alive tomorrow Shiro?”

He looked at her with a blank face. “What?”

She smirked, “You heard me Takashi.” The room went silent.

“Two people die at least every second so what makes you think you won't be one of them? It’s just the same as whats the chance of there being an earthquake or having a miscarriage. I’m just saying you don’t know what the future holds so _why risk it.”_

And it turns out she was right. She’s always right.

“Saying we're going to die isn’t going to help our situation Hunk” Keith snarled

“Keith’s right Allura I’m going to need you to call 911, Keith help me barricade the door, and Lance and Hunk close all the blinds.” Shiro started to walk away but soon stopped and turned around, "and if you don't keep quiet you'll be the person responsible for everyone's death,” Shiro said eyeing Lance

Silently Lance and Hunk and Lance closed off all the windows. Shiro and Keith pushed the tables barricading the door stacking the chairs on top.

For some reason, Lance couldn’t shake the feeling that he was forgetting something or someone. He fidgeted with his wedding ring then reality hit him, _Katie._ Apprehension filled his whole being. He tried to walk out of the room but Keith stopped him right there and then.

“Keith let.me.go.” Lance snarled leaving space in between his words.

“Lance you need to be rational.”

“I am being rational that’s my-”

“Wife I know but if you walk out that door there's a possibility you’ll be killed, Pidge is a smart person and I know she would literally kill you if you thought about risking your life for hers.”

Lance loosened up “Y-yeah your right s-sorry.”

Lance had called Pidge shortly after that, it went straight to voicemail.  
He called again…  
_No answer_  
He called two more times but still no answer.

Lance clenched his phone as Shiro moved them to the supply closet.

_Spend time with the ones you love most...  
You’ll never when time’s up_

Lance frequently checked his phone

_0 notifications_

‘Dios Mio what if she got hurt o-or worst she dead and nobody knows’ All that talk of what if panicked him.

He felt Hunk’s hand go his shoulder a look assuring him everything will be just fine.

10 minutes  
It took the police department along with the ambulance to get to their aid. And in that ten faithful minutes, many were killed or severely injured, while many who survived heard the bloodcurdling screams of the victims who were killed that very night.

_“Good evening we're coming on the air tonight to update you on the breaking news story: a mass shooting at Voltron Enterprises. Police say that the man who committed the crime was Sendak Daniels, a loyal worker to Galra Corporations, Voltron Enterprises number 1 rival. Daniels walked into the building and suddenly opened fire onto the faculty of the company leaving 6 injured and 5 dead before finally committing suicide himself, leaving police forces with no leads. Voltron Enterprises is now suing Galra Corp. 1 million dollars for the shooting. Among the dead is Kathryn Holt-McClain, one of Voltrons founders. Holt-McClain's friends and family refuse to give an interview on the shooting, but are accepting condolences sent to them.”_

~Current time 5:00 pm ~

“Lance frantically looked around the building, screaming and yelling Katie's name searching for her, "Katie!". It felt like hours before he finally found her; laying on the floor covered in her own blood. Lance quickly ran to her aid and gently picked her up and lowering her onto his lap, cradling her head in his arms all the while choking back the tears that were threatening to pour down his cheeks.”

Pidge coughed weakly “Lance I-I’m so so sorry.”

He shook his head ‘no no no! This couldn’t be happening Dios mio por favor no.  
“Katie no y-your going to o-ok-”

“Lance no the bullet entered right above my chest I won’t” coughs interrupted her

“Please Kaite I-I can’t-”

_No_

He corrected himself “I won’t live without you!”

“Lance you need to let me go I-I won’t make it.”

“No! I won’t there still so much we haven’t done we were thinking about having a family y-you can’t just leave me.”

“Lance for once in you’re life can you not be selfish!”

“L-lo siento Pidge I just don’t want to lose you. You’re the love of my life the peanut butter to my jelly.”

She huffed “Really Lance.”

“Please let me finish. I-I can’t live without you. You can survive this . . . And that is all I want for us to go home after all this maybe eat peanut butter cookies and a movie right.”

“Lance we know that's not going to to happen but don’t worry we’ll meet again someday love.”

Tears streamed down his face. Katie took her last breath and all Lance could do is hold her lifeless body in his arms.

He could hear his friends call him.

“Lanc-” his voice trailed silently. He clenched his fist why-why her.

“Oh, my go-” Allura covered her mouth she quickly left the room.

Paramedics rushed into the room placing the cot down.

“We're we're going to need you all to evacuate the property for the police to investigate the premises.”

Shiro blinked owlish returning back to reality “R-right Hunk you might want to get Lance. Come on Keith.” He said putting his hand on Keith escorting him out the room.

“Come on hermano w-we should probably go.”

“Hunk no por favor.”

He can’t leave…  
Not yet.

Hunk helped Lance up, he couldn’t do it, she’s gone.  
Dios mio he’ll never hear her laugh again.  
Her scientific theories.  
Her sarcastic remarks.  
Lance’s legs went numb as he sobbed on Hunks shoulder. “Alright, everything's going to be ok.” Hunk said even though he knew nothing would ever be the same. Lance cried and cried everything felt numb. Hunk did his best to comfort the Cuban but noting helped, all he could do is let Lance cry on his shoulder for the rest of the night.

 

  
In loving memory of  
Kathryn Holt-McClain  
Daughter, Sister, Wife, Friend  
But Importantly  
Family  
6-16-19

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm starting to regret choices people  
> big thanks to @Unassuming Soda great person helping with my horrible english lol  
> I hope ya'll enjoy this fic and if you did leave a comment telling what you think.  
> Kudos are appreciated : )  
> 


End file.
